


Tell Me What You Know

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gen, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Know

Cam woke up feeling groggy. He tried to move, his body jerking as he realized he was bound. His arms, wrists, legs and ankles were tied up and there was something over his head. Cam tried to listen, hoping that something would give him a clue of what was going on. He focused on what he could figure out. The floor of the vehicle was cold. Or at least he guessed it was a vehicle. There was movement and he could hear the sound of an engine. Cam remembered being on Earth when he went to bed last night. He was bound, tightly. Cam couldn’t see anything, his mouth was gagged, and he was likely someone’s prisoner. Whoever grabbed him was a professional, which that much was obvious. What were they after?

The vehicle stopped and he glanced around, hearing doors open and shut then open again as he was pulled out and dropped on the ground. Cam had a hard time not grunting. They pulled him up and dragged him over the ground. He hung his head, keeping limp as they took him and dropped him again. Cam lay in the floor, trying to get loose as he exhaled through his nose and worked the tape over his mouth, calming himself as he waited. Cam felt a little sick and half asleep, forcing himself to focus as he realized he must have been drugged. They had the transmitter. It wouldn’t take someone long to figure out he was missing.

He just had to hold out until they found him.

***

Cam felt them pick him up and slam him into a chair. He jerked as they pulled the hood off, glancing up at his captor as the man watched him with a look of distain. The man reached out and tore the tape from his mouth.

“Tell me what you know about the Extend Project.”

“Nothing. Can I go home?” Cam asked.

“Tell me what you know about the Extend Project.”

“I know nothing. Can I go home?”

The man slapped him. “Tell me what you know about the Extend Project.”

“Nothing. I know nothing!” Cam told him.

“Tell me what you know about the Extend Project.”

“I know absolutely nothing about whatever the fuck you’re talking about,” Cam told him, feeling frustrated.

“Tell me what you know about the Extend Project.”

Cam looked at him, helplessly. “I don’t know.”

The man looked at him and left the room.

Cam looked at the room and tried to figure out what the fuck he meant.

***

“Hey,” Another man told him, shaking him. “I have some food…”

Cam looked at him. “I… What?”

“Some food,” He said. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

With narrowed eyes, Cam frowned in confusion. “I’m getting fed?”

“Of course,” The Man comforted. “I’m sorry about what happened. Here, eat. You need food. When’s the last time you ate?”

“I don’t know,” Cam told him as he was fed. “Can you release me?”

“No. No, we can’t,” The Man told him. “He’s very angry. Do you have anything you can tell him?”

Cam jerked away.

The Man frowned and left the room.

***

Cam opened his eyes, his beard itching as the First Man walked into his cell.

“Tell me what you know about the Extend Project.”

“Same answer,” Cam said weakly.

The First Man tilted his head. “Then what use are you?” he asked, pulling out a pistol and shooting him in the head.

***

Cam screamed as he woke up in the infirmary. He panted as he looked at Dr. Lam, trying to figure out what happened.

“You’re ok. You were captured and they used nanites to put you into a dream state to get you to reveal something. You’re ok now.”

“Is everyone ok?” Cam asked.

“They’re fine. Everyone is still sleeping,” Dr. Lam soothed.

Cam nodded and hugged his knees.

FIN


End file.
